totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: Tour of the Island
Character list for Total Drama Tour of the Island For this season of TDI, they go around in a plane(as in world tour). They do either TDWT challenge or TDI challenge. Some of the contestants thought they're would be singing this season, boy were they wrong. ~Cast in order as shown in Table~ Alex, Ally, Alice, Lyra, Luna, Vanessa, Sabrina, Griffin Aria, Vert, Tim, Katrina, Shawn, Morgan, ~Episode 1~ *We cut to Chris and Chef standing in front of a plane runway* “Hi, im Chris Mclean. After 5 seasons, we decided to get a new cast. This year were going all over the world and doing many challenge done during World Tour and Island. Watch it all go down on. Total, Drama, Tour of the Island.” *We cut to the song. We see Chef Open up a cabinet above the steering wheel and Alex falls out. We then see Sabrina leaning outside the emergency exit door, puking. We then move to Second Class where we see Alice talking with Griffin. Then we cut to Shawn in the Cargo Hold, stealing a globe and Nick scolding him. We then cut to Rick in the elimination room and he jumps out the exit. We then see Lyra look down to see where he lands and Ally comes behind and pushes her out, and has an evil smile. We then cut to Katrina eating a bunch of shrimp in the kitchen. We then cut to Vert petting a baby goat, then a mother goat comes and kicks him. We then cut to Morgan sitting, and talking with Vanessa in the Elimination room. We then cut to Luna sitting in a rainforest, and Lyra falls down across from her. Luna walks over to help her up and then Moshimi pops out of nowhere and Lyra grabs Luna’s hand and runs with her. Then we cut to Aria in Australia boxing with a kangaroo, while Tim is watching. Then we cut to everyone standing outside the bus they came in. And the music stops playing* “Welcome back to Total Drama. Here comes the bus with the new campers”Chris says.*A girl with black hair hops off the bus*“Aria, welcome”.Chris says. *Aria keep’s walking off the bus and does not hear Chris because of earbuds in her ears*. *Katrina gets off the bus and walks right over to Chef* “What’s your name MAGGOT” Chef says. “Katrina” Katrina says in a really deep, really creepy voice. *Chef backs up frightened*. *Shawn hops off the bus* “Shawn”. *Before Shawn can keep walking, Chris stops him*. “Ah, ah, ah. Your Parol Officer told us about your little habits, show us what you took. *Shawn takes out a rearview mirror from his pocket*. *Alex walks off the bus, hyperventilating into a barf bag*”Shawn and Alex” Chris says as Alex stands beside Katrina and Shawn. *Sabrina walks off with Alice* “Alice and Sabrina”. *Sabrina leans over to the opposite side of Alice and barfs”. “Omg, this would be so great if Amy were here.” Says Alice as she and Sabrina get towards the end of the line. *Rick hops off the bus, jumps to the right and scratches his head with his foot like a dog. He then stands beside Alice* “Rick” Chris says. *Morgan and Tim hop off the bus* “Im going to be captain the second the teams are made, I just know it” Tim says to Morgan. *Morgan gives an annoyed look to Tim and then walks over and stands beside Shawn* “Tim and Morgan” Chris says. *Luna and Lyra hop off the bus* “This Is going to be so much fun, I hope everyone on the team will be so nice” says Luna. “I hope so to” Lyra replies with a big smile on her face”. “Out of my way losers” Ally says as she pushes Luna and Lyra out of the way. “Im finally away from Mr Shakespeare and Mr can’t stop singing” Ally says as she stands at the end of the line. “Lyra,Luna and Ally” Chris says. *Vanessa hops off the bus*. “When do we get to our first challenge” Vanessa asks. *Vert hops off the bus*. “I hope there’s Vegetarian meals, im not eating my little animal friends”. *Nick hops off the bus saying lines over and over again with Griffin who starts practicing pitches*. “Ugh, don’t you have a muzzle for them Chris?” Ally asks. “Why should I, it makes you guys angry’ Chris says with a evil smirk. “Now everyone, follow me. We shall head on the plane and start are first challenge” Chris says as he directs them to the stairs leading into the plane. “Already, but we just got here” Alice cries out. “That’s how this show works girl, get used to it” Chef replies back unhappily. *As all the contestants walk into the plane carrying there luguage, Chris pulls them through many rooms and they drop their bags off at Second Class as they pass by. Until they reach the Cargo Hold* “Here’s your first challenge, located around here are items with 2 Logo’s. One is a globe, and one Is a island. Everyone who finds a globe, please stand to my right. Everyone who finds a island, stand to my left.”Chris tells the campers. “Go, oh. And before I forget, the team with the last member to make it, gets a big repercussion”. *Everyone scaters around to find a logo* “Got one!” Tim yells as he pulls out the suitcase with the Globe on it. *Tim moves over to Chris’s right* *We cut to Alex, near the very back off the plane. We see Alex against a door like frame. The frame flips over and Alex is stuck in a very enclosed box* “Help!” Alex screams, yet no one can hear him. “Found one” Vanessa says as she lifts the golf ball, with the Island Logo on it way up high. *We cut to Griffin standing and practicing tones and pitches, and Ally walking by and pushing him into a big pile of things*”What was that for?” Griffin exclaimed as he brushed off the things until he noticed a blouse with a Island on it. *Griffin walked over to stand beside Vanessa* -Griffin’s Confessional- “I have no idea what’s Ally’s problem. That girl needs to find some chill” Griffin says as he begins practicing pitches until the Confessional ends. *We cut to Shawn calmly walking to the kitchen* “Ah,Ah,Ah. Take out what you took” Chris tells Shawn. *Shawn has an annoyed look on his face, as he takes out a assortment of items broken mirrors and an assortment of other things. As well as a little Tiki necklace with a Globe on it. Shawn walks over to take his spot beside Tim* *We cut to Aria,Lyra,Luna and Vert. Each pulling up a item with a logo on it from the humongous pile of trash in the middle. We cut to Sabrina grabbing a bucket in a small pile near the back, and throwing up in it. We see Sabrina find a logo on the bottom of the bucket. We cut to Katrina, pulling a cage with a island on it.We cut to Rick just standing at the center of the room, unmoving.* “Uhm, Crazy boy. You do realize the challenge has started right?” Ally says. “Ya I know” Rick replies. “Then why aren’t you moving?” Ally demands. *Rick pulls out a silver plate with a island on it*. “I found this thing a while ago and just thought I was safe”Rick says. “You have to go over to Chris you idiot”Ally replies, as she walks away to find a logo.*Rick walks up and stands beside Shawn. -Ally’s Confesional- “All of these people are idiots, winning this show will be a breeze. Look who im up against, Crazy Boy, Demon girl and Puke girl. Winning the million will be a piece of cake”. “We cut to Chris* “So far it’s 6-5 in people wise. Will the other team catsh up? All that coming up on Total Drama Tour of the Island”. -We cut to commercial- -We return from commercial- *We cut to Ally wrestling with Morgan over a rock with a island on it.* “It’s mine, give me it” Ally says. *Morgan wrestles it out of her hand and Ally falls back into the pile, and onto a wooden crate with a Globe on it* “I guess this is what they mean by Pain for Gain” Ally says as she pushes the heavy crate to the middle of the room to Chris. “Only 3 more people out there. Nick, Alice what’s taking you so long. And has anyone seen Alex?”Chris asks. *We cut to Alex sitting on the floor, rocking back in forth with a terrified look on his face* “Oh well” Chris shrugs off as Alice comes forward with a Mirror with a globe on it. *We see as Nick walks forward with a sweater with a island logo on it* “Ok that’s everyone now. Here are the teams, everyone with a island logo, will now be on Team Island and everyone with a globe, will now be on Team World. Now assemble into your teams”Chris tells them. *We see on one side Tim, Shawn, Aria, Vert, Katrina, Rick, Morgan and Nick. We cut to the other side at Luna, Lyra, Vanessa, Griffin, Sabrina, Ally and Alice.* “Hey why do they have one extra player than we do” whines Vanessa. “If Amy where here the teams would be even” Alice replies to Vanessa. “The last spot is for Alex. Now everyone, let’s head back for a tour around the Plane”Chris tells them. *Chris shows them Second Class and First class (First Class for Winners, Second Class for losers). He shows them the Elimination room, a bleacher for the contestants to sit in and a Podium five feet away from it, where Chris would stand, and 10 feet away from that is a emergency exit. Where people hop out without a parachute. Chris directs them all back to the Second Class, as they all sit and wait to get to the next destination. All the campers fall asleep, and a few hours later, there all awoken by an Air horn. As they all get up, they hear Chris telling them to all go to the Elimination room.* “Why on earth did you call us here, it’s so early in the morning” Lyra says groggily. “Because, were all starting our first challenge” Chris says.*Chris turns on his small radio in his ear, that connects to Chef while he’s driving.* “Hey Chef, open up all doors. We’re going to jump out” Chris tells Chef. *Chef grumbles and flips a few switches. The a small patch of Floor right in front of the Podium pulls in the Elimination room, the hole is about the size of 2 people. We cut to doors opening up all around the plane, including the box Alex was in. We watch as Alex falls down toward the earth. Then we cut back to Chris as he pushes Ally and she falls through the hole. “You have go to be joking” Aria says as she is pushed next. *Then Alice, then Rick, then so on until everybody is falling in the sky. We cut to Chris as he uses his jetpack, to lift himself down to the earth. All the campers begin screaming as they all fall towards the earth. Yet just as they were about to be smashed, there caught into a big box of sand. “You could have nearly killed us” Morgan screams at the host. “I could have, now for today’s challenge”. Chris says as he uses a megaphone. “Today, we are in Egypt. Today’s challenge is to find your way through the pyramid maze. Since Team Island had all their members before Team World. They get compasses, GPS’s and Map’s” Chris says. *Chris throws a bag off all the items towards Tim*. “Good luck” Chris says as he jetpacks away. -Luna’s Confessional- “Everyone’s just so nice. Chris seems a little mean at times but he has good intentions, I hope. I hope no one gets voted out tonight. I couldn’t deal with anyone going home”.*we cut out* *Everyone begins to realize the presence of Alex, as he stands deep within the sand* “Are you ok?” Vert asks as he pulls him out. *Alex says a lot of random gibberish that is unable to comprehend.* “What on earth happened to him” Sabrina says as she leans over the box of sand and throws up. “I say we ditch him” Ally says. “We can’t do that Ally, like it or not. He’s part of our team. We need to have him with us or well lose” Vanessa explains to Ally. -Ally’s Confessional- “Okay Vanessa has got to go. She is so annoying. If the little Imbecile wants to bring, Crazy #2 with her. She can go right ahead”. -Vanessa’s Confessional- “Ally is so mean and bossy, that’s her teammate. She needs to respect her teammates” Vanessa says. *We cut out* *We cut to Tim as he and his team walk into the old Egyptian tunnel. Lyra,Sabrina,Griffin and Vanessa began to walk into the tunnel.* “Ally, can you get Alice and Alex? We’ll be right ahead ok” Luna asks Ally. “Of course I can” Ally says as Luna walks into the tunnel. -Ally’s Confessional- “What a naive little girl. Im done with some of my teammates, but maybe this could be the chance to drop some of our deadweight”. * Ally brings Alice and Alex into the tunnel, and leads them down a dozen flights of stairs* “I’ll be right behind guys, im a little tired so I’ll stay near the back, ok” Ally asks as Alice agrees. *Ally slowly backs up and runs back up the dozens of stairs she walked down. As she follows a tunnel right across from the entrance. She runs down it and sure enough, finds the rest of her team.* *We cut to Tim’s group who have covered a lot of ground. We see Nick wondering away from the group and down a mysterious hallway. We then cut back to Team World who has been walking for what seems like hours, when they firs see signs of light* “Guys it’s right up ahead” Vanessa says with glee. -Lyra’s Confessional- “So far working with the team has been so much fun, Luna has been so kind to everyone and is now my best friend. Im so glad were about to win our first challenge” *As team World runs up ahead, they’re right beside Team Island. And all of them begin walking at full speed. When they all cross the finish line, they all jump for joy. Chris does not declare who wins, he simply states* “You guys are missing a few members” Chris tells them. *The teams look around and notice the disappearance of Alice, Alex and Nick* *We cut to Alice, who after talking for a while about Amy with Alex, turns around due to the odd silence of Ally* “Where did Ally go?” Alice explains as she takes one foot back and activates a trap. *She falls down a trap door and lands right on top of Nick. Nick jumps back in surprise, and nocks over 3 large jars containing scarabs. Alice and Nick scream and begin to run towards their teammates. Alice passes Nick and makes it to the finish line before him. *Alice team cheers, until Chris tells them Alex is still not here. We see Alex walk out of the tunnel, with many scarab bites.* “And the losers are, Team World” Chris tells the campers. *We cut to Team World in the Elimination room.* “Well, well. First you guys were last with your whole team because of Alex, then you crossed the finish line, but were missing Alex again” Chris tells the team. -Alice’s Confessional- “My votes Ally, she ditched me and Alex back there. Like Amy always says, never keep a bad egg”. -Ally’s Confessional- “Perfect time to drop unnecessary dead weight, my vote’s Alex”. -Sabrina’s Confessional- *Sabrina leans over and throws up in the toilet*“My votes Ally, I’m done with her rudeness”. -Lyra’s Confessional- “It’s going to be pretty tough, having to choose between Ally and Alex”. -Griffin’s Confessional- *Griffin begins practicing his pitches once again*. “My votes Alex, since he made us lose”. *We cut back to Chris on the podium.* “When I call your name, come get a marshmallow” Chris tells them. “Vanessa, Luna, Sabrina and Lyra” Chris tells them as those campers stand up and collect their marshmallow. “Alice and Griffin” Chris tells the group as now only 2 campers don’t have a marshmallow. “The final marshmallow of the night, goes to.” Chris says with an abrupt pause. “…………..Ally” Chris says as Ally walks forward with an evil smirk on her face. *Chris directs Alex to the emergency door and pushes him out. We hear Alex’s screaming as he falls* “Will Team World wins next week challenge? Will Sabrina, ever stop barfing? *Chris says as Sabrina leans over to throw up*. “Find out next time, on Total Drama Tour of the Island. -Ending theme plays- ~Episode 2(In Progress)~